1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to light sources and specifically to light sources which may be used for illuminating parts of a marine vessel or areas adjacent to a marine vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting for marine vessels is generally provided in the manufacture of the marine vessel and are mounted flush to a surface on the marine vessel. An efficient waterproof light source which may be mounted to a marine vessel after manufacture of the marine vessel would be useful. Additionally, having a light source which can provide uniform accent lighting of an area inside or outside of the marine vessel would provide a safer environment for walking or other activities.